mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Приглашение на бал/Галерея
1 = Искорка получает два билета ---- Applejack_and_Twilight_S01E03.png|Искорка помогает Эпплджек с фермой. Applejack_walking_through_the_apple_orchard_S01E03.png|Счастливая Эпплджек с корзиной яблок. Applejack_talks_to_Twilight_as_she_carries_apples_S1E03.png|Эпплджек рада, что Искорка протянула своё копыто, чтобы помочь. Applejack_happy_S01E03.png|Она будет рада увидеть как её брата будут публично унижать. Spike_looking_at_an_apple_S01E03.png|Оох, это яблоко выглядит аппетитно... Spike_tossing_an_apple_way_S01E03.png|...но не достаточно хорошо ,чтобы съесть его. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png Spike_frowning_at_an_apple_S01E03.png|Хех, это яблоко стоит выбросить в мусорку. Spike_tossing_an_apple_S01E03.png|Оу...Ты выбросил плохое яблоко. An_apple_falling_S01E03.png|Это яблоко не попадет Искорке в рог? An_apple_hitting_Twilight_in_the_head_S01E03.png|Искорка чувствует что-то твердое. Twilight_frowning_S01E03.png|К сожалению, это больно для единорога. Twilight_frowning_at_Spike_S01E03.png|Хи-хи, прости. Twilight's_stomach_growling_S01E03.png|Это голодный единорог. Spike_looking_through_the_apple_basket_S01E03.png|Спай роется в яблоках. Spike_picking_an_apple_S01E03.png|Спайк, ты сидишь на моей шее с самого утра. Spike_looking_at_an_apple_with_a_worm_S01E03.png|Или, что насчет этого? Spike_digging_deep_in_the_basket_S01E03.png|Нет, нужно найти больше. Spike_pulling_out_a_shiny_red_apple_S01E03.png|Спайк просматривая корзину яблок. Spike_holding_up_a_shiny_apple_S01E03.png|Оох. Delicious_Apple_S1E3.png|Идеальное яблоко... Twilight_didn't_get_the_apple_S01E03.png|...было съедено голодны маленьким драконом. Twilight_annoyed_S01E03.png|''Чавк!'' Spike_munching_on_the_red_apple_S1E03.png|"Что?" Spike shrugging -what-- S1E03.png Spike about to receiving a letter S1E03.png Spike_burping_a_letter_S01E03.png|Осторожно, Искорка. A letter from Celestia appears S1E03.png Spike_hands_over_the_letter_S1E03.png|Смотри, что я получил. Spike_reading_letter_S1E03.png|От Селестии пришло письмо. Applejack_and_Twilight_listening_S1E03.png|Спайк читает письмо. Distance view of Canterlot midday S1E03.png Spike continues reading letter S1E03.png Applejack_the_GGG_S01E03.png|Так начинаются волнения перед концертом. |-| 2 = У всех пони есть причина ---- Twilight_and_Applejack_excited_S1E03.png|Счастливо прыгающие пони! Spike about to gag S1E03.png Spike about to receive a letter S1E3.png Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png Two Gala tickets appear S1E03.png Spike holding his hand out to the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png Spike is not into galas S1E3.png Spike -frou-frou nonsense- S01E03.png Twilight -a dance would be nice- S1E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack excited S1E3.png Applejack's_fantasy_S01E03.png|Мечтает о концерте. Everypony in line S1E3.png Applejack's_dream_of_the_Gala_S01E03.png|Эпплджек мечтает попасть на Грандиозный бал-галаконцерт. (Берришайн будет следующим клиентом, Дэйзи была предыдущим) Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Bits bouncing on the table S1E3.png Applejack_collecting_bits_S01E03.png|Только представьте себе все возможности! Applejack_winning_S01E03.png|Она хочет организовать тут монетный двор, да? Applejack tossing bits S1E3.png Chest filled with bits S1E03.png Sweet_Apple_Acres_before_S1E03.png|До Sweet_Apple_Acres_after_S1E03.png|После Big_McIntosh_pulling_plough_in_Applejack's_imagination_S1E03.png|Старый плуг. New_Plough_S1E03.png|Новый плуг Worn_out_Granny_Smith_S1E03.png|До New_Granny_Smith_S01E03.png|После Granny Smith dancing in AJ's fantasy S1E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Twilight about to offer AJ the ticket S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack looking up S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash_crashes_into_Applejack_and_Twilight_S1E03.png|Радуга Дуга! Rainbow_Dash_crash-lands_into_Applejack_and_Twilight_S1E03 (1).png Applejack_upset_S01E03.png|Эпплджек, Rainbow_Dash_accused_of_spying_by_Applejack_S1E3.png|"Чем ты занималась? Шпионила?" Rainbow_Dash_was_busy_S1E3.png|"Нет. Я решила немного... поспать" Napping_S1E3.png|Кровать Радуги Дэш Twilight looking up S1E3.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_about_the_extra_ticket_S1E3.png|"А потом случайно услышала, что у тебя есть пригласительный." Twilight Sparkle -yeah, but...- S1E03.png Twilight looking up again S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flying towards the ground S1E3.png Weird Rainbow Dash leg stretch S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flipping for joy S1E03.png Rainbow Dash -show 'em my stuff- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E3.png Rainbow -perform at The Grand Galloping Gala- S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash_day_dreaming_S1E3.png|День мечтаний Радуги Дэш. The_Wonderbolts_Flying_S01E03.png|"Каждый пони будет смотреть на небо, любоваться их выступлением." Wonderbolts_cloud_trail_S1E03.png|"Это потрясающе." The_crowd_sees_Rainbow_Dash_fly_by_S1E03.png|а у Лиры есть билетик Rainbow Dash flying through a cloud S1E3.png Rainbow_Dash_Wonderbolt_fantasy_S1E3.png|" И в этот момент, в небе появится РАДУГА." The_ponies_are_admiring_Rainbow_Dash_S1E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash_charging_S1E03.png|"Я смогу покорить всех не хуже Чудо-Молний..." Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rainbow in flight overhead shot S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash's_Fantastic_Filly_Flash_S1E03.png|"Я покажу всем на что способна!" Rainbow_about_to_do_a_Buccaneer_Blaze_S1E03.png|"Я покорю всех зрителей..." The_crowd_before_the_Buccaneer_Blaze_S1E03.png|Толпа пони. Rainbow_Dash's_dream_of_the_Gala_S01E03.png|"..и финал моего выступления будет потрясающим!" The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png Rainbow Dash descending S1E3.png Rainbow's_fantasy_with_the_wonderbolts_S1E3.png|РД принимают в Чудо-Молнии (в её мечтах) Rainbow-Wonderbolts_hoofshake_S1E03.png|Она хочет пойти туда, чтобы поболтать с Чудо-Молниями, верно? Rainbow_Dash_big_smile_S1E03.png|Новый участник. Rainbow_Dash_Wonderbolt_smile_S1E03.png|Чудо-Молния Дэш улыбается. Rainbow_Dash_as_a_Wonderbolt_S1E03.png|Радуга Дэш летит рядом с Чудо-Молниями. Rainbow_Dash_flying_with_Wonderbolts_S1E03.png|Свити Дропс и Беррушайн вместе с остальными смотрят на Чудо-Молний. Applejack_with_Rainbow_Dash_S01E03.png|Эпплджек уверено держит Радугу за хвост. Rainbow and Applejack glaring at each other S1E3.png Angry_Rainbow_Dash_S1E3.png|Это вызов? Applejack_challenges_Rainbow_Dash_to_a_hoof_wrestle_S01E03.png|"Ах так! " Applejack_serious_face_S01E03.png|"Ты серьезно?" Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_hoof_wrestling_S1E03.png|"Тогда я вызываю тебя на борьбу копытами, победитель получит билет!" Twilight gets between Rainbow and AJ S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle -I'll decide who gets it- S1E03.png Rainbow and Applejack side by side S1E03.png Applejack_-Drummin'_up_business_for_the_farm--_S01E03.png|"Я хочу наладить дела на ферме." Rainbow_Dash_-A_chance_to_audition_for_The_Wonderbolts--_S01E03.png|"А у меня появится шанс поступить в группу Молний." Applejack_-Money_t'_fix_granny's_hip-_S01E03.png|Эпплджек с надежной на лице. Rainbow_Dash_-Living_the_dream-_S01E03.png|Радуга Дэш с такой же улыбкой надежды. Twilight -those are all pretty good reasons- S1E03.png Twilight's stomach grumbles again S1E03.png Twilight_leaving_S1E03.png|"Не знаю как вы, но я не могу принимать серьёзные решения на пустой желудок. " Spike jumping on Twilight's back S1E3.png Twilight -important decisions on an empty stomach- S1E03.png Disappointed_Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_S1E03.png|"Хорошо......." Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_rivalry_S1E03.png|Она хочет отдать его мне! Rainbow Dash and Applejack hoof-wrestling again S1E3.png |-| 3 = Друзья Искорки хотят пойти ---- Twilight and Spike walking into town S1E03.png Twilight -can't think straight when I'm hungry- S1E03.png Twilight walking past Sugarcube Corner S1E03.png Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight S1E03.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie with tickets on her face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png|"Летучие мыши! Они на мне!" Pinkie waits S1E03.png|"Помогите!" Pinkie Pie looking at the tickets S1E03.png Gala tickets on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Скоро должна выйти песня Элли Голдинг'' Звёздные глаза''. Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png|Вии, вечеринки... Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|...повсюду! Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"Я увидеть так мечтала грандиозный концерт!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|Пинки фантазирует о грандиозным бале-галаконцерте. Pinkie Pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png Gala decorations and fairy lights S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png|Пиньята! Pinkie looking at sugar cubes S1E03.png Pinkie looking at sugar canes S1E03.png Pinkie looking at ice cream sundaes S1E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png|Солнечные лучи Pinkie next to sarsaparilla S1E03.png Pinkie playing Pin the Tail on the Pony S1E03.png Pinkie takes off her blindfold S1E03.png Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png|Уупс, неправильно, это хвост Пинки. Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Хвост, прикрепленный на Пинки. Pinkie in front of fun house mirror S1E03.png Pinkie's reflection doesn't move S1E03.png Pinkie inside a photo booth S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Что за улыбка! Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png|Пинки как обычно шутит. Pinkie Pie's photos dispensed S1E03.png Pinkie Pie getting balloons S1E03.png Pinkie Pie floating upward S1E03.png Twilight looking at hopping Pinkie S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|Ах, Спайк... Rarity -are these what I think they are-- S1E03.png Pinkie hopping up and down S1E03.png Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png Rarity -it's where I truly belong- S1E03.png Rarity --where I'm destined to meet-- S1E03.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png Twilight and Pinkie puzzled S1E03.png Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Рарити как всегда прекрасна. Rarity entering the Gala S1E03.png Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Chocolate Tail and Purple Wave looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Рарити входит в своем красивом платье. Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Princess Celestia in Rarity's fantasy S1E03.png Prince Blueblood S1E03.png Prince Blueblood introduced S1E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's imagination S1E3.png Rarity_and_Blueblood --our eyes would meet-- S1E03.png Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|Он будет вежлив с ней, да? Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Пони наблюдают как Принц Колубая Кровь и Рарити танцуют. Blueblood proposing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity YES S1E03.png|ДА! Конечно, я выйду за тебя! Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Дэйзи, две Дерпи, Менуэтт и Голден Харвест ждут своей очереди, чтобы увидеть невесту. Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Рарити фантазирует о грандиозном бале-галаконцерте. Rarity fantasy-marrying Blueblood S1E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png|Ты же не хочешь выйти за него замуж, поверь мне, у меня есть история о нем, которая твоё белое платье в... эм Rarity -prevent me from meeting my true love- S1E03.png|"Искорка, я не могу поверить, что ты позовёшь Пинки Пай вместо меня. " Rarity disappointed S1E3.png|"А я встречу любовь всей моей жизни." Rarity mad at Twilight S1E03.png Shadow quickly approaching Spike S1E03.png Angel Bunny snatches the tickets S1E03.png Angel running with the tickets S1E03.png Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ох, это те билеты? Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|"М-м, послушайте. Я ещё не решила, кому отдать второй пригласительный билет." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|"Не решила?!" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Флаттершай: "Ах, прости меня..." Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|...Пинки и Рарити смотрят на Флаттершай. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|" Видишь ли..." Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|...но Энджел помог ей. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|"Ты? Ты тоже хочешь пойти на бал?" Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|Засмущалась сначала... Fluttershy -I mean, yes- S1E03.png|Флаттершай с надеждой на лице. Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Ух! Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|Так много приятных моментов. Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png|Мне нравится эта фантазия! Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png|Летит счастливая через сад на бале...в своих фантазиях. Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png|Ооо, что это? Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png|Животные полюбят её, да? Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png|Это крутой Тукан. Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|Улыбка в камеру. Hummingbirds that can really hum S1E03.png Buzzards that can really buzz S1E03.png Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png|Голубая сойка, и красная сойка, и зеленая сойка, и розовая сойка. Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png|Птицы на мне... Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|С розовой птицей на спине не тяжеловато? Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Искорка не знает что сказать. Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|Нажмите Y для синхронизации. Twilight -were you following me-- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash -maybe- S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png|Эпплджек на месте. Twilight -were you following me too-- S1E03.png Applejack -I was followin' this one- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash -YOUR ticket-! S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Пони со своими просьбами. Мне нужна защита от них. Twilight curled up S01E03.png|Искорка в нерешительности. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Пять друзей хотят билеты, но есть только два билета. Twilight shouting S01E03.png|"Тихо!!!" Pinkie Pie -oatmeal-- S01E03.png|Пинки Пай: "Я ничего не объяснила? Ты что, не в себе?" Twilight -there's no use in arguing- S1E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png|"Но Искорка..." Twilight silences Rarity S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle -I'm gonna make it on my own- S1E03.png Twilight's stomach grumbling yet again S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Спайк, почему ты тоже уходишь? Twilight -Somehow.- S01E03.png|Наконец-то одна |-| 4 = Делая приятное для Искорки ---- Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Встреча Спайка и Искорки в кафе. Twilight and Spike at a cafe table S1E03.png Twilight picking flower petals S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png|Хмм, задумалась. Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.png|Меховые размышления Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Помните, что она пони, а не человек. Twilight getting frustrated S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png|Анимационная ошибка Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|"Я не могу выбрать!" Spike -he just wants to take your order- S01E03.png|Как всегда Спайк пытается держать Искорку в реальности Twilight embarrassed by her outburst S1E03.png Twilight orders daffodil and daisy sandwich S1E03.png Spike -do you have any rubies-- S1E03.png Spike throws menu away S1E03.png Spike -I like grass just fine, but- S1E03.png Twilight -I mean about the gala- S1E03.png Spike -you're still on that-- S1E03.png| Twilight snaps at Spike S1E03.png Twilight -who should I choose-- S1E03.png Twilight imagines three upset friends S1E03.png|Видимо, она заботиться о ЭД и Шай больше. Long arm of Savoir Fare S1E3.png|Этот официант умеет ждать Twilight looking at her sandwich S1E03.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Хот Кризин зовет Дейзи внутрь кафе. Savoir Fare --eat your food in ze rain--- S1E03.png Twilight -it's not raining- S1E03.png Twilight and Spike under spot of sunlight S1E03.png Twilight looks up -what's going on-- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash -hi there, best friend forever- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png|Радуга Дэш улыбается Искорке. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Искорку не впечатлила Радуга Дэш. Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|Как ангел в небе. Twilight skeptical of Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Twilight questions Rainbow's motives S1E03.png Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png|Артур, Артур, король Британии! Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|Радуга Дэш прямо как ангел-хранитель с небес. Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Радуга Дэш, глядя на мир. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png|Пони отчаянно бегут из под дождя. Rainbow Dash embarrassed laugh S1E03.png Twilight -not comfortable accepting unwanted favors- S1E03.png Rainbow zips the cloud shut S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle -that's better- S1E03.png Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png|Намочила гриву, прежде чем смогла поесть. Twilight Sparkle wet and angry S1E03.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E03.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Twilight -no, really-- S01E03.png|"Нет. Правда?" Rarity dragging Twilight away S1E03.png Carousel Boutique rainy exterior S1E03.png Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png|Отряхнулась. Twilight Sparkle nice and clean S1E03.png|Милая Искра. Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Отлично, теперь у меня мокрая грива! Rarity --it's quite all right-- S1E03.png Rarity -the best of friends- S01E03.png|Мы лучшие друзья, разве нет? Rarity -you know what the best of friends do-- S1E03.png Rarity squealing -makeovers!- S1E03.png Commotion behind wardrobe screen S1E03.png Twilight looks at her new dress S1E03.png|У Сумеречной Искорки на шеи опухоль. Дак вот почему она не убирает гриву. Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png|Я выгляжу довольно симпатично. Transition S1E3.png|Быстрое изменение сцены. Spike choke S01E03.png|Эмм, грубо. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Похоже что Спайк ест свою руку. Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png|О, ты тоже, Спайки-Вайки. Spike running away from wardrobe screen S1E03.png Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Разве он не выглядит так же как в...дэнди? Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png|Спайку не нравятся эти девчачие выходки. Spike -girly Gala gunk- S01E03.png|Я хорошо выгляжу? Spike speeds away out of his clothes S1E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Да кому он нужен? Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|"Сейчас всё дело в тебе и в том, как прекрасно ты будешь смотреться на балу." Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|"Стой! На балу?" Twilight questions Rarity's motives S1E03.png Rarity --oh, my goodness-- S01E03.png|"Ох, невероятно! " Rarity -clamoring for our attention- S1E03.png Twilight stuck S01E03.png|Искорка становится сплющенной, а Рарити продолжает мечтать о бале. Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|Звёздные Глаза Рарити Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png Twilight -you're just buttering me up- S1E03.png Rarity caught in her deceit S1E03.png Rarity with pearls hanging from her horn S1E03.png Twilight -now if you'll excuse me- S1E03.png Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png|Привет, Искорка... Applejack dragging Twilight outside S1E03.png Twilight in surprise S1E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png|..у меня много вкусной еды. Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees Applejack's food S1E03.png|Ой! Посмотрите на ее лицо! Twilight looking at apple brown betty S1E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|Что ты скажешь насчет этого, лучший друг Applejack -what do you say there, best friend-- S1E03.png| Twilight -less sure now than I was this morning- S1E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png|...куда ты пошла? Twilight approaching the library S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Уборка библиотеки. Twilight -Fluttershy, not you too!- S1E03.png Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|...мы с Энджелом поможем тебе. Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|Пожалуй... Twilight -it's summer- S1E03.png Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|Ах? Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|Флаттершай с милым румянцем. Angel as a chef S1E3.png Twilight -doing this for the ticket- S1E03.png Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png Angel unamused face S1E03.png Fluttershy -we are just doing this for the ticket- S1E03.png Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Энджел предлагает салат. Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|''Нет, нет, нет!'' Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|Искорка просит Флаттершай уйти. Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Сюрприз!'' Pinkie Pie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Время вечеринки! |-| 5 = Немного подарков ---- The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|Пинки и её друзья подбрасывают Искорку в воздух. Twilight being thrown in the air S1E3.png|"Пинки..." Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Пинки с другими пони ловят её. Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png|Искорке это не нравиться. Twilight in the air S1E3.png|"Пинки..." Twilight has had enough S1E3.png|Искорка не удивлена. Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"Она подарит приглашение мне-е-е!" Twilight 'Piiiiinkieeeeeeee' S1E3.png|"ПИНКИ!!!" Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png|Пони окружили Искорку. Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Да, Искорка?" Twilight -the other ponies tried to be subtle- S1E03.png Pinkie clues the other ponies in S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Искорке плохо. Twilight getting scared S1E03.png| The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Twilight and Spike trying to get away S1E03.png Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|Нет спасибо, Дейзи! Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Путь к сердцу женщины лежит через морковь. Twilight and Spike -what are we gonna do-- S1E03.png Twilight and Spike -we're...gonna...- S1E03.png Twilight and Spike -RUN!- S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png|Она идет там... Now chase S1E03.png|...за ней! Twilight and Spike running away S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Свити Дропс и Дейзи говорят "попалась!" Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Twilight and Spike running away 2 S1E03.png Golden Harvest toppled S1E3.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Twilight disguised S1E3.png|Одна из маскировок Искорки. Spike in a pram S1E3.png|Спайк милашки, разве нет? Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Голден Харвест стоит на двух копытах, указывая, что Искорка побежала в противоположную сторону. Twilight and Spike running away 3 S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Spike falls into the pond S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Никто не заметил их. Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Twilight and Spike running away 4 S1E03.png Twilight and Spike cornered S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Свити Дропс, Дейзи, Лемон Хартс и две других пони преследует Искорку из-за билета. Twilight and Spike scared S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|Пять вышеупомянутых (и Дерпи) смотря на завороженно смотрят на Искорку... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Телепортация в библиотеку |-| 6 = Разрешение ---- Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|Искорка и Спайк немного обгорели и у них кружится голова после телепортации. Spike scorched and dizzy S1E03.png Twilight panicking S1E3.png|"Быстро, закрой двери!" Twilight puts out balcony lamp S1E03.png Spike locking the library doors S1E03.png Golden Oak Library lights go out S1E03.png Twilight and Spike in the dark library S1E03.png Library lights turn back on S1E03.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Хасбро + Флаттершай с голубыми крылом = Разрушения! Twilight screams in frustration S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png|"Я не могу решить!" Twilight -can't stand to disappoint any of you- S1E03.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Друзьям Искорки становиться жаль её. Applejack consoling Twilight S1E03.png Applejack doesn't want the ticket anymore S1E03.png Fluttershy feels just awful S1E03.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png Rainbow Dash -that means the ticket is mine- S1E03.png Rainbow Dash -I got the ticket- 1 S01E03.png|"Это значит, что билет мой!" Rainbow Dash -I got the ticket- 2 S01E03.png|"У меня есть билет, билет мой!" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png|Э-эм. Rainbow Dash with upside down wings S1E03.png Twilight hearing her friends apologize S1E03.png Twilight -Spike, take down a note- S1E03.png Spike preparing to write S1E3.png|Пишем письмо Twilight levitating the tickets S1E03.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png|Эпплджек и Рарити наблюдают за двумя парящими билетами. Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Флаттершай кажется напуганной. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png|У Радуги Дэш встревоженное выражение лица. Pinkie Pie looking S1E3.png|А? Spike finishing Twilight's letter S1E03.png Twilight and friends -if my friends can't all go- S1E03.png Twilight -I don't wanna go either- S1E03.png AJ and Rainbow -you don't have to do that- S1E03.png Spike about to send the letter S1E03.png Spike pushes the window open S1E03.png Spike sends Twilight's letter S1E03.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|Но Искорка... Twilight -it's okay, girls- S1E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Spike about to gag again S1E03.png Spike receiving another letter S1E03.png Applejack -well, wallop my withers- S1E03.png Applejack walking up to Spike S1E03.png Applejack ducks under Spike's breath S1E03.png Princess Celestia's second letter S1E03.png Twilight looking up at Celestia's new letter S1E03.png Spike reading Celestia's new letter S1E03.png Spike looking at group of tickets S1E03.png Spike holding up six tickets S1E03.png Twilight and friends celebrating S1E03.png Rarity listens to Twilight's stomach rumbling S1E03.png Rarity -allow us to treat you to dinner- S1E03.png Twilight walking out with her ticket S1E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Теперь они могут сделать так, чтобы билеты парили в воздухе? Что это за колдовство? Pinkie Pie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Гип гип ура! Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Эпплджек и Флаттершай скачут к двери со своими билетами. Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png|Спайк ждет у двери с билетами. Spike ticket S1E3.png|По крайне мере остался ещё один лишний билет. Ticket levitates away from Spike S1E03.png Spike -how come I don't get a ticket- S1E03.png Spike receiving yet another letter S1E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png|Внезапная зелёная вспышка. Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|Я не забыл про тебя, Спайк. Это твой билет. Хорошо проведи время. Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png|Эм...Похоже, Спайк все-же любит эти девчачьи эмоциональные праздники. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|Да, Спайк?... Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|...Не беспокойся, я сохраню твой секрет... Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|...Ты её не обманешь, Спайк. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Сладкий смех Эпплджек. Ах да, и вы забыли закрыть дверь. Distance view of Canterlot nighttime S1E03.png en:The Ticket Master/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона